Living With Sohmas
by Hikari Rioki
Summary: What would it be like to live with members of the Sohma family? Hikaru has trouble getting Haru and Kyo to pay for her c.d. player. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Work part 1

Well, I thought of this series due to a crazy brainstorm while trying to get something to eat after reading what a certain boy wrote.  Don't ask.  He would hate it if I gave away his name.  So, the original FB cast belongs to Takaya Natsuki.  Any other characters belong to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hey!!!!  You think that you can just boss me around as soon as you get here?!!!!!!!!" Kyo yelled as Black Haru became more irritated.

"Shut up!  I finally got here after seven hours of being lost, and now you're the boss of this place?  You make me sick!"

"You damn cow!!!!!"

_(CRASH!)_

            Hikaru looked to see what happened.  "Kyo, Haru, isn't that my c.d. player that's in pieces on the floor?"

            The two just stared at the mess then at her.  After having just woke up, her red hair was still a mess, and she didn't have her glasses on.  "Should I just send you back to California?"

"Hell no!!!" shouted Haru.  "It's already bad enough there!  I don't feel like seeing them right now anyway."

"Yeah, well, how are you gonna pay for my c.d. player?"

"Uh…"

            Hikaru waited for an answer.  When she got none, she said, "I'll talk to my mom and see if we can get you a job at the coliseum.  Maybe you'll be in my stand with me?  The evil ice cream stand.  The ice cream is good, but the machines bite people, hit you in the head, take forever to pour, and don't always work.  And since it's hockey season, we're busy because they love ice cream."

            Haru and Kyo just stared at each other, not wanting to lose to a couple of machines.  "Kyo, why'd you make her mad?" asked White Haru.

"What?!  You're the one who broke the damn c.d. player!"

"I am not!  You broke it!!"

"Who cares who broke it?" said Hikaru.  "You're both responsible, so you both work to pay it off, got it?"

"How much does it cost anyway?!"

"About two hundred dollars."

"WHAT?!!!!!!"

"Hey, it's better than the new ones."

"Do we have to work?"

"Of course, Haru.  You both have to work since I don't think you have the money right now to pay for it."

"I'm broke."

"See?  I told you."

"SOMEBODY GET ME AWAY FROM THIS GIRL!!!!!!!!"

"Kyo…"  (POOF!)  "Now you can't escape me, kitty!  If you don't want me to send the evil drunken flying penguins after you, then I suggest that you behave yourself.  Got it?"

"Damn!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's it for now.  Next time you see them, they'll be working.  Haha!  Now, I must find the penguins.  They should be back by now.  Also, I need at least 5 reviews before I continue this.  Okay, everyone?  So, unless I get enough reviews, you're never gonna find out what happens at work.


	2. Work part 2

For Yuki the Rat and Chibi Mi-chan, the only two who decided to review.  Thank you!!!  You guys are the greatest!!!!!!

Living With Sohmas

Chapter 2

            Hikaru, Haru, and Kyo all waited in line with time cards in their hands.  "Don't worry; it's not that bad," Hikaru told her friends.  "Besides, only one of you will be working in the evil stand with me."  She ran her time card through the slot and put it back, then waited for the two Sohma boys to hurry up.

            After getting clocked in, they waited in line again to get their bank bags.  Hikaru, as always, got bank bag 8-1.  Then she wondered who she would be working with.  Haru got bank bag 7-1, so then it had to be Kyo, who got bank bag 8-2.  Hikaru smiled.  _This is going to be fun…_

            It was a slow beginning at first; Kyo was staring out the window at the night sky, Billy Bob was making sure everything was in working order, and Hikaru was talking with Linda.  Then… _he _showed up.  He was a regular, Hikaru knew that, but that didn't mean that she always wanted to him to come to her side.  "You talk too much, you know that?" he said, like he always did.  "Two small pepsi's."

"Okay… four dollars."  He handed her a five, so of course she had to make change.  She handed him the dollar, and smiled her best.  He left, and her gaze went to the ice cream machines.  "Hmm… what flavor do I try today?"  Then, feeling someone watching her, she turned to Kyo.  "_What_ are you staring at?"

"Nothing!!!"

"You liar!!!"

"I am not!!!"

"Yes you are, Kyo!!!!"

"Shut the hell up!!!"

"You idiot!!!!!"

            How lucky they were that the game had already started.  _Just you wait till intermission_, thought Hikaru.

**(During Intermission)**

            The many fans stood in two lines, going who knows how far!  Hikaru could tell that Kyo wasn't very good at this.  At least he wasn't cussing like he usually was.  Actually, he was working pretty well, until…

"Hey!  The chocolate's gone out!"

_Oh no…  This is not good._

"Alright, I'll get it," Linda said as she walked over to the machine to change the bag. (AN: ice cream comes in a tube-like bag for the giant evil Edy's ice cream machines)

            Hikaru did her best not to freak out.  This was what she hated the most about working here.  After the chocolate was replaced, the mint chip behind her went out.  Linda opened the door, and Hikaru got out of the way just in time.  Now she couldn't even reach her register.  "I can't wait to go home," Hikaru whispered to herself, the never-ending line getting longer.

**(After Intermission)**

            They changed all the bags that had gone empty.  "Hey," said Kyo, "when do we get out of here?"

"One more intermission to go, I'm afraid," said Hikaru, feeling quite tired.

"Another one?!!!!"

"That's right!  Now just get your butt back to work, got it?!!!!!!!"

**(Second Intermission)**

            "Okay… here's your change.  And what did you have?  A cup… okay, here you go.  Thank you…"

"Here's your change!  Right!  Cup!  Here's your change!"

            They ran completely out of chocolate and mint chip ice cream that night.  Poor Kyo now realized why Hikaru didn't always like coming here.  Sure, you get free ice cream, but just look at all the hard work!!!  It was enough to drive someone crazy!!!!!

"Hey!  There's a fight at the next stand!"

"Yeah, some new employee just attacked him!"

            _Haru…  What did that idiot do this time?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            There you go, my two beautiful reviewers!  I decided to write it after such a long time, I thought that people forgot about it.  Well, this goes out to you two; you know who you are!

**Yuki the Rat:**  Here you go.  I hope everyone at your place likes it.  And this was during the time that Haru saw something that upset him and caused him to get caught up in this crazy fanfiction world, and I think you know who he didn't want to see at the time.

**Chibi Mi-chan: **Working at an ice cream stand is only difficult if you have slower than heck ice cream machines that weren't meant for the kind of business that the coliseum does.  We miss the old machines we used to have… and so do the customers.  We used to have chocolate, vanilla, chocolate vanilla twist, strawberry, and strawberry chocolate twist.  Now the new machines take forever to refill and pour as slow as heck!


End file.
